Animal enclosures in the form of fences are made from fence posts and wire. There are two classes of enclosures: permanent enclosures, e.g., posts are placed permanently and strung for extended restraint of the animals; temporary enclosures, where the fence line is moved after original erection. The principal types of wires used in both types of enclosures are line wire, barbed wire, electric wire and woven wire fabric. In keeping heavy animals, such as cattle, hogs, and sheep, the temporary enclosures are used for marking off pasture or feed lots. The permanent enclosures are used for penning these animals as well as domestic pets. The brushing of animals against fence posts, pushing of the animals on the wire materials, and action of corrosion from fertilizers causes difficult maintenance problems. In addition, the need for insulators with electric wire, the reuse of implanted posts and the durability for permanent posts require a variety of fence post types and designs. It is among the objectives of this invention to provide durable fence posts and enclosures with these posts where the fence post can be used for different types of enclosures. Particularly as applied to electric wire enclosures, it is an object of this invention to provide fence posts with improved wire engaging means so that insulators are unnecessary.